Lonnie Machin
|history= * Age 12: Anarky first hits the streets of Gotham, attacking a CEO notorious for dumping swill into the Gotham River and a metal band front-man dealing heroin on the side. After a short confrontation Batman subdues Anarky and discovers he is a child, despite his (adoptive) father's attempt to take the blame. Lonnie goes to juvenile hall. * Age 13: Under the Hactivist alias "MoneySpider," Lonnie begins siphoning money away from the wealthy and distributing it where it will do the most good. He is eventually caught by Robin. * Age 14(?): Anarky acquires one of the shards of the Heart of Darkness and uses its powers to advance his revolutionary agenda, by means of an elaborate setup wherein timed exposure to bright light prevents the gem from possessing him completely. After an encounter with Robin, Lonnie loses control of the gem and the two are forced to work together to defeat it when it possesses an animatronic tyrranosaur. Afterwards, Robin takes Lonnie into custody. * Lonnie begins to "straighten up and fly right," becoming something of a guru to his fellow kids in Juvie lock-up. Eventually he is released to his parents' custody, provided he does not engage in vigilante activity or use the internet (he does both with impunity). * Age 15: Lonnie begins to train in the martial arts, assembles a small fortune via playing the stock market, and constructs a machine which stimulates the nerve connections between the hemispheres of his brain, vastly increasing an already prodigious intellect. * In an attempt to scare the people of Gotham City into action, Lonnie backs a mad "prophet" styling himself as Malochia, unaware that he believes that by firebombing Gotham City he will usher in the end of days. Lonnie attempts to stop Malochia, but is overpowered. Later, Batman attempts to do the same, and is also overpowered. Both are tied to a dirigible rigged with enough explosives to topple a skyscraper, which is precisely Malochia's plan. Batman and Anarky are forced to work together to steer the craft so that it will explode over Gotham Bay. Batman is able to get free, but Lonnie is trapped by a rope around his ankle. At the last moment, Robin is able to cut the rope with a shuriken from the ground, but the ship explodes, seemingly killing Lonnie. In reality, he swims to safety and is helped out of the water by a mongrel dog. * Anarky engages in an ambitious plan to forcibly "awaken" the people of Gotham City to the choice between right and wrong. After encounters with Jason Blood, the Demon Etrigan, and Darkseid, Lonnie is confronted by Batman. In the ensuing struggle the device is damaged, and when Lonnie activates it, it affects only him, forcing him to comprehend the error of trying to bend others into compliance with his moral code. Lonnie escapes Batman and goes to ground. * Age 16: The Great Earthquake turns Gotham City into No Man's Land. Lonnie prowls the ruins, helping where he can. When he realizes Batman is an impostor, he attempts to kill him. Eventually the real Batman returns, and tells Lonnie to get out of town; Lonnie complies and leaves for Washington, D.C. * Age 17: In Washington, Lonnie confronts corrupt government officials and in one memorable encounter meets the Haunted Tank and the ghost of J.E.B. Stuart. He eventually comes face to face with Ra's al Ghul, who plans to hijack the U.S. Nuclear arsenal and wipe humanity off the face of the Earth. A League of Assassins martial-arts master acting as the Demon's bodyguard maims Lonnie badly, and he is forced to dive into the Potomac river to escape execution at the hands of other League members. After tending to his injuries, Lonnie doubles-down and manages to foil the Demon's plan, rendering his stolen command codes useless. * Age 18: Lonnie returns to Gotham City, ostensibly out of homesickness, though he has hinted at having grander plans. He begins a pirate radio show-slash podcast, "Guerrilla Radio." }} Category:Anti-Hero Category:Character Category:DC Category:FC Category:Unregistered